Un vent nouveau
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Elle posa une main sur son ventre qu'elle caressa, et elle leva les yeux du journal. Cela fait un mois qu'elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à George la bonne nouvelle. Chaque jour, elle repoussait ce moment.


Angelina Weasley était assise dans le salon, sur le canapé tout neuf dont elle avait fait l'acquisition avec son mari pour ses un an de mariage. Elle lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ comme tous les matins avant de partir au travail. Autour d'elle, elle ne percevait que le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Son époux prenait sa douche. Bien qu'elle avait envie de le rejoindre, elle s'y empêcha, et continua sa lecture.

Soudain, comme machinalement, elle posa une main sur son ventre qu'elle caressa, et elle leva les yeux du journal. Cela fait un mois qu'elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à George la bonne nouvelle. Chaque jour, elle repoussait ce moment. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Mais elle, elle avait envie de garder ce petit être. Sa grossesse ne pourra pas éternellement être cachée. Alors, elle posa le journal sur la table basse et s'imagina son mari devant elle.

-_J'ai quelque chose à te dire …_ Chuchota-t-elle. Non, trop classique. _Je te cache quelque chose depuis un mois, a toi de deviner quoi._

Elle rit. Puis, elle chercha d'autres phrases d'amorces. Mais aucune ne lui convenait. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur son ventre rond et sourit.

-As-tu une idée, petit cœur, de la façon dont je pourrais prévenir ton papa de ton arrivée ?

Bien sûr, elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle se leva alors, et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle resta un instant à écouter son mari chantonner sous l'eau chaude en riant. Elle s'adossa au montant de bois, et se retint de ne pas éclater de rire lorsque George se mit à chanter en « yaourt ». Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et se décida à entrer sans faire de bruit dans la pièce. Par chance, l'eau faisait un bruit assez puissant pour qu'elle puisse arriver devant le miroir. La buée l'empêchait de se voir, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle inspira profondément, jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour être sûre que son mari ne sorte pas de la douche. Elle commença alors, avec son doigt, à former des lettres. Elle prit ensuite du recul, et regarda le message sur le miroir. Et elle sourit.

George coupa l'eau, et entendit la porte grincer. Il regarda vivement à travers le rideau de bain mais ne vit personne. Il passa alors une serviette autour de son corps, et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lavabo, entreprenant de se laver les dents. Mais, sur le miroir, il découvrit un message qu'au début, il ne comprit pas. Il relu le message au moins cinq fois avant de se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il voulait dire, de ce qu'il signifiait.

_George, tu vas être papa._

Vêtu seulement d'une serviette recouvrant le bas de son corps, il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, manquant de trébucher sur le carrelage, et arriva dans le salon où il découvrit sa femme – et la mère de son futur enfant – lisant le journal, comme si de rien était.

-C'est vrai ? Murmura-t-il.

Angelina leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres, et esquissa un sourire en rougissant.

Il s'approcha alors du canapé et enlaça sa femme, la forçant à se lever pour qu'il puisse la soulever dans les airs. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, ceux d'Angelina aussi. Ils s'immobilisèrent, et se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux avant d'unir leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Ils se blottirent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, Angelina profitant du torse nu de son mari pour le caresser doucement.

-Tu as des idées de prénoms ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu viens de m'annoncer que je vais être père, laisse moi le temps de réfléchir. Rit-il.

Elle rit à son tour, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Dans l'esprit de George se bousculaient des images de son défunt frère. Il essayait d'imaginer comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer que sa femme était enceinte. Parler à une tombe n'est pas une mince affaire. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il sourit, et se détacha de sa femme pour la prendre par les épaules et la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas d'idée de prénom pour une fille. Mais je pensais que … J'aimerais bien que mon fils s'appelle … Frederic.

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux d'Angelina. Le souvenir de Fred était encore quelque peu douloureux pour elle et elle savait que ça l'était encore plus pour George. Mais elle sourit, et hocha la tête.

-Va pour Fred si c'est un garçon. Dit-elle.

Ils s'enlacèrent alors. Ainsi, ils restèrent quelques minutes, laissant le bonheur battre dans leur cœur, laissant le silence s'emplir de se sentiment merveilleux.


End file.
